With the advancements in image-processing technology and the proliferation of camera-enabled electronic devices, there has been significant growth in the number of photography enthusiasts that include both amateur and professional photographers. Professional photographers may take due care when they pick a spot to shoot an image or video of a scene. They may have knowledge of various adjustments and settings that may be available in their electronic device that enable a user to capture a suitable shot. Further, they may be aware of various post-processing operations that can be performed on a captured image or video to enhance its quality. However, amateur photographers may not be as aware and well-informed with respect to the subtleties involved in photography as are professional photographers. Hence, there exists a need to assist such novice or amateur users in the capture of images or videos with optimal quality.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.